The Ulitimate Revenge
by Elise Rose Jugano
Summary: Nikita is a new Wrestler in the WWF Who challenges the Undertaker in the Ultimate revenge but this could also be her ultimate dimise-features-Maven, The Hardyz, Lita, RVD Tripple H and a few others I added another chapter please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hey please review this when you are done reading this I could use some input on it tell me where you think I should go with it and what I could fix or if you like and would like me to stay where it's going.  
  
Thanks  
  
Oh and by the way I own nothing…and do not know any of these wrestlers personally I just write stories.  
  
  
  
CHP 1 a certain revenenge  
  
Nikita knew this day was gonna come as she thought in her head "I'm gonna get that Undertaker show him what I'm all about show him that us Hardy's don't stand down so easily!" As she walked out of dressing room cloaked in a black cloak with black high boots on and a black tightly fitting dress and black nylons on. She knew she was about to cut her promo as she started getting into her character.  
  
Before she could walk up to the camera's she felt an arm grab her shoulder and turned around to see that it was Maven from Tough Enough and Triple HHH standing beside him realizing the camera's where on she says in her sly mysterious voice and says "you wish to speak with Lady Hawk? What is it you wish to say?" Maven responds I hear you want revenge on The Undertaker for what he did to the Hardy's and Lita! Nikita Responded with and evil laugh and said, "Yes I wish to bring him DOOM!! MUAHAHAHA" "Why are you going to try to stop me?" Maven responds in a shocked sort of way " No I wish to help you reign down your might upon the undertaker" Nikita responded and what about your friend? Triple HHH said in his normal wispy deep voice "I'm just here to make sure that the right ones win" Nikita glances at Triple HHH and with a smug smile nods and says, "sounds like you got yourself a match".  
  
With that said Nikita walks away towards to the ramp where she is about to come out have show her face to the Undertaker. You hear the sounds of RAW begging to start she waits as the Pyro Goes and hears the Announcer say Live from Greensboro North Carolina it's WWF's RAW is WAR live on the new TNN. Then she hears the gothic cryptic sound of entrance music begin and starts to slowly walk down the ramp. Upon entering the Dark Ring where the only lights that are showing are red ones to make her seem more dark and cryptic suddenly she raises her hands up slowly and you hear in a deep evil voice " Recently a horrible wrongful act was committed I here to even out the stakes. What happened last Monday night was terrible and I am here to fix it…I am from the darkest deepest pits of hell and I will destroy the Undertaker to AVENGE THE WRONGFUL ACTS AGAINST MY BROTHERS!!" She raises one long and slender hand out points to the Titanntron and says, "Play the footage!" The Crowd is in totally shock of this new mysterious woman and sits with silent anticipation for the footage. The footage that is shown is of both the Matches where Jeff, Matt and Lita are destroyed.  
  
The Crowd still silenced in anticipation of what is about to be said by Nikita. Suddenly the Undertakers Music is played and load noise of his bike moving down the ramp is heard. Nikita turns and faces the Undertaker. The Undertaker says with a crazed sadistic look on his face "Just WHO the HELL do you think you are you think you can just challenge me the Undertaker? I have an idea for you WHY don't you quiet being such a PUSSY and identify yourself or are you too afraid to have any see your Identity for fear that it will show the true PUSSY your are?" With that Said Nikita Raises her hands up in a slow Cryptic manor with the Microphone in her hand and says" it is not time for me to real my true identity but when it comes time Undertaker be warned Death and Destruction will Follow you" and with that said she disappears from the ring with only her haunting laugh to remember. The Undertaker still on his bike grabs the Mic and says in a loud Psychotic voice "too much of a Jackass to go up against me instead has to run in fear I use to do those fancy parlor tricks and let me tell you right now you don't scare me Lady Hawk…yeah that's right I know who you are Nothing gets by the Undertaker" As he says this he begins to make his way into the ring and goes under the bottom rope and goes into the center of the ring. The fans at this point are going absolutely insane screaming and chanting and trying to figure out where Lady Hawk went. The Undertaker takes the Mic one more time and says "it's not over Lady Hawk your ass is mine BITCH" With that J. R. and Jerry Lawler begin to start to end WWF Raw 


	2. the nite of Raw

Chapter 2 Nikita goes home:  
  
After a long night of Raw Nikita decides to go home but before doing this she gets stopped by Matt and Jeff who where backstage the whole time. They congratulate her and say she did a really good job in the ring, but they don't think that she should challenge the undertaker.  
  
Nikita Looks at Jeff and Matt as her eyes dart back and forth and says "You guys don't understand this is the only way I'm ever gonna make it big in the WWF is if I can have a story line. Look at what it did for Maven he's getting great reviews. Matt looks at Nikita and notices some serious bruises on her arms and legs and says look at what all ready has happened to you? RVD Nearly damned neared killed you need I remind you of that? I really think you should just let Maven and Triple HHH take this match from here. Nikita looked Matt dead in the eyes and says look there's a Smack Down taping tomorrow and you guys will be off injury in 3 weeks I promise Matt nothing is going to happen to me you worry far too much." Nikita begins to walk away when suddenly she feels a sharp pain on her arm. As looks down she realizes its Jeff grabbing her arm right here RVD had previously in dark match thrown her arm into a cinder block. She quickly pulls her arm away and says" AHH FUCK Jeff WHAT The Fuck you know that's my bad arm" Jeff quickly lets go of her arm and says "oh my God I'm soooo sorry I completely forgot you had injured your arm. I just wanted to get your attention since I know you listen to me better then Matt cause I'm closer to your age" Nikita rubs her arm a little and says don't worry about it I'll be fine" Jeff looks at her and says "yeah I know you will" and flashes her a quick smile. Nikita now dressed in Normal clothes looks at Jeff and says you and Matt going to Smack Down tomorrow? Jeff "looks at her and says of course. By the way where are you staying tonight?" Nikita replies "Well…. I was gonna stay in the comfort INN but they don't have any open rooms so I think I'll probably end up sleeping in my car on my way to Charlotte tonight and find a place to Crash there." Jeff looks at her with his intense Green eyes and says don't be stupid….come stay with Matt, Amy and Me we're all going to Smack Down tomorrow" Nikita Says " sure why not….just remember I got to be there early to setup." Jeff says no problem.  
  
Nikita and Jeff start to walk over to the rest of what now has became a crowd of WWF Superstars standing in the parking lot. Farrook and Bradshaw where talking about going out drinking while a few of the other superstars where talking about going to the hotels to get a good nights rest. Nikita knew that most of the super stars didn't know who she was because even behind the scene's she had to keep her identity secret from them.  
  
Jeff looks over at Matt and says hey let's get going I told Nikita she could stay at the house for the night cause I knew she had to go to Charolette in Morning." Matt said sure no problem" Matt, Jeff, Lita and Nikitta walked said bye to everyone and left. 


	3. The next morning

Ch3 Morning after:  
  
Nikita woke up to the annoying sound of what she thought was the alarm in her cell phone going off. It was however, in fact her cell phone ringing very loudly in her ear. In a rather groggy morning voice she answered the phone, " Hello." On the other line she could hear a rather chipper voice saying, " Hey Nikita what's up? I didn't see you last night or hear from you and I was just wondering what happened?" Nikita finally recognizing the voice said, "Oh, sorry about that I was really kinda tired last night and Matt and Jeff said I could spend the night here and I completely forgot to call." The voice on the other side sighed and said, " It's cool. So I'll see you tonight right?" Nikita said, "Of course with bells on." The voice on the other end says, " Ok. Cool I'll let you go now later" Nikita replied, " Right bye"  
  
Still kind of groggy and tired Nikita looks at her clock and realizes it was just about time to wake up anyway. She lies in bed for a few more minutes and starts to drift off again. Only this time to be awakened by yet another sharp pain only this time is was Jeff jumping on her like he used to do when they where younger to wake her up. Jeff looks at her and says, " Morning Sunshine!!!" She looks at Jeff and replies in a raspy and painful voice, " Man you've gained weight since we where 12." Jeff Laughs and says, "So who was on the phone." She replied, "Oh, I don't know I think it was the wrong number." Jeff says, "It must have sucked. They woke you up 10 minutes before I was going to come in and wake you." Nikita rolls her eyes and says, "It's cool. Can you get off me now?" Jeff gets off her and says, "Hurry up, your gonna miss breakfast. Nikita says, "Just give me like 20 minutes to get showered and I'll be right down." Jeff says, "Alright."  
  
After fumbling for some clothes and finding something decent to wear to the arena she grabs her wrestling bag and her bag of personal belongs. She dropped her bags off at the door and began to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
Nikita entered the kitchen and saw her two brothers sitting at the table eating breakfast. They both had huge quantities of food on their plates. Drew walked over to the coffee pot.  
  
Matt: Good Morning sis  
  
Nikita: (groggly) Morning I guess.  
  
Jeff: (sarcastically) Heh I forgot how much of a morning person you where sis  
  
Nikita: (heh) Yeah I'm not awake till twelve at least hehe…(looking at her watch) Uhhhh guys I'm going to be late I gotta get to the Arena!  
  
Jeff: Oh crap I almost had forgotten( getting up and throwing out the rest of his breakfast)  
  
Matt: OK Hang on let me take one last sip of my coffee GULP OK let's go. 


	4. A sudden suprise

Ch 4 a sudden surprise  
  
Nikita Arrived at the Arena will two minutes to spare she sighed to herself " well at least I got two minutes. She began to enter the arena with her bothers. She noticed something wasn't right with them but ignore it figuring they where probably upset that they couldn't be wrestling tonight. She entered into her dressing room and put her things down. Looking down at her watch he realized he was going to be late for her meeting with Vince if she didn't hussle. She quickly left the dressing room and headed for Vince's office.  
  
She knocked on the door and heard a muffled " come in". Nikita entered and said "Umm…you wanted to see me sir"  
  
Vince: Uhh yes I wanted to discuss the match that you had tonight  
  
Nikita looked shocked.  
  
"Match?…I wasn't aware I had a match tonight I thought I was doing another promo" She responded  
  
Vince: (slightly laughing) That's precisely why I wanted to talk with you about it. You see your going to be fighting the Undertaker tonight he is going to attack you while you cut your promo.  
  
Nikita: ( Surprised yet excited) REALLY?!? That sounds like a perfect way for me to get my match.  
  
Vince: Yes, I thought it was a rather good idea myself he snickered  
  
Nikita: Thanks for warning me a head of time Vince.  
  
Vince: no problem  
  
Nikita: (Shaking Vince's hand) Well I gotta get going I promised the stage guys I'd help them set up.  
  
Vince: OH OK no problems see you later tonight Nikita.  
  
Nikita: C-ya  
  
After Nikita had left Vince's office she was practically glowing and didn't see both of her bothers walking towards her. She slammed right into Jeff's chest.  
  
Nikita: (slightly embarssed) Oh man I'm sorry Jeff I didn't' even see you there.  
  
Jeff: It's cool Niki…but it's kind of hard not to notice me…. you know rainbow hair and six foot four.  
  
Matt: (laughing) Yeah, Unless your use to freaks of nature( flashing his brother a smile)  
  
Jeff just shook his head. "So what has you all up on cloud on nine?"  
  
Nikita: HEHEHE…I was told that I'm going to fight Undertaker tonight. I can't wait to show him what I'm made of he's gonna wish he never messed with you guys.  
  
Matt and Jeff in unison: WHAT?  
  
Nikita: sigh I'm fighting the Undertaker tonight on Smackdown.  
  
Matt and Jeff in Unison again: WHAT?  
  
Nitika: Ok….ok guys enough with the what's you make really bad Stone Colds.  
  
Jeff: Nikita be careful there's no telling what he'll do to you just look at what he did to us.  
  
Matt: I can't believe this your fighting him after I told you not to….(interrupted by Nikitta)  
  
Nikitta: Don't worry guys I'll be fine trust me I got my ways of getting to him.  
  
Matt: Look sis I care about you and don't wanna see what happened to you when you fought RVD happen again..  
  
Jeff: Yeah that was a pretty scary moment…if Edge hadn't gotten involved and hit him with a chair it could have been REALLY bad.  
  
Nikita( non -shuntantly) you guys worry too much I'll be fine I promise…but enough of this talk I gotta go help the Road crew. Later guys. 


	5. An unsuspected suprise

Ch5 Smack down  
  
Nikita turned the shower off in her locker room and started to change into her normal Ring attire only today she decided to wear black leather pants and a matching halter top. She began to do her make up and fix her hair. Looking down at her watch when she was done. "Crap I gotta go out to the ring" sigh here "goes nothing or everything" She grabbed her long black cloak and put it on her. She quickly ran out the door. The clacking of her boots echoing on the ground.  
  
Nikita reached the Curtain just in time to hear her music begin. She walked out in her normal slow way looking even more gothic and cryptic then before. She slid into the ring under the bottom rope as usual. She walked over and grabbed the microphone. "UNDERTAKER, you think that I will not reveal my identity to you…could it be Undertaker that you are not privileged enough to see my face? You want a match so bad you gotta it Taker! I'm calling you out~ IF you are the using bunny ears AMERCAN BAD ASS…why don't' you prove it to everyone and fight me right now in the ring." Suddenly she heard Jazz's music. Jazz came running out down the ramp and grabbed a microphone. "I'm so sick of hearing you bitch about your brothers I'm gonna kick your ass for the Undertaker" Nikita turned and said if that is your wish then you got yourself a match. With that said the ring bell was run.  
  
Jazz started off the fight with a hammer fist to Nikita's face. Nikita retaliated with a switch heal kick to Jazz sending Jazz to the mat. The match continued with them exchanging blows right as Nikita was about to finish the match. The Undertaker's Music was heard and he came running down the ramp and Clipped Nikita from the back with a steal chair.  
  
Matt and Jeff where watching this match back stage with Maven and Triple H. Matt turned to Jeff and said " Oh Man not again I can't watch her get this bad of a beating from the undertaker." Before they could get any more words out Maven and Triple H where gone out the door.  
  
Triple H and Maven entered the Ring. Triple H delivered a chair to the Undertakers head while Maven grabbed Nikita's limp body off the mat and proceeded to bring her up the ramp. Triple H soon after ducked under the bottom rope and ran up the ramp with them.  
  
Maven entered backstage with Nikita limp in his arms. Matt and Jeff ran up to Maven who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Matt softly put his hand on Nikita's face and said, "Nikita girl WAKE UP!!" Jeff walked over to Matt and lightly pushed Matt out of the way. He looked up at maven with a teary look in his eyes " Tell me she's gonna be ok?" Before Jeff could get any more words out Nikita gave a small groan and began to wake up "ACK PUT ME DOWN!" Maven looks at Nikita Surprised,  
  
" You were knocked unconscious I had to carry you God knows what the Undertaker had planned for you." Nikita being the hard ass she was " Just put me down I'm fine" Maven Placed her gently on the ground. Nikita began to feel dizzy and nearly collapsed before both her bothers and Maven proceeded to catch her. She stood back up and said in a rather pissed off voice "I don't care if that son of bitch damn near kills me I'm gonna have my revenge." Matt turned to Nikita with a certain look of concern in his eyes " first you gotta go see a doctor you have a pretty bad wound on your head" He turned to Jeff can you take her to the hospital I gotta go meet Amy I'll see you there?" Nikita intervened and said no hospitals I'll just go see the trainer I'll be fine. Jeff gave Nikita a stearn look "Fine…. your so stubborn…. I'll accompany you to the trainer." Maven looked into Nikita's dark brown eyes " Girl you are one tough chica." Maven and Jeff grabbed opposite shoulders and brought her to the trainer.  
  
When they entered the room Nikita saw video cameras focusing only on her and Maven at that point Nikita knew something was about to happen. Her head was throbbing and she silently prayed to herself that Undertaker wasn't going to beat on her again.  
  
Just then RVD busted into the room with a panic look at his face " Lady Hawk, I saw what happened I know we had our differences but I think we should put those behind us. After what I saw Taker do to you I just wanted you to know you have a new friend in the WWF." Maven quickly jumped in- between Nikita and RVD. RVD responded, " Heh Man no need to worry man. I'm being sincere on this I really do want to align with Lady Hawk." Maven "Fine if she excepts" he said smugly. Nikita quickly sat up and was quickly pushed back down by her trainer who said, "You are no condition to sit up" Nikita sneered, " I can do what ever I want" Sitting up again and pushing her trainers arm off her chest. " So you wanna call a truce RVD that is fine with me. I would be honored to Align with you." They shook hands, RVD Smiled and the camera turned off as RVD exited the room. Jeff who was standing out of the camera's view walked over to Nikita. With a shocked look on his face " You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Nikita looked into her bothers hurt eyes and said, " NO actually I had no idea heh…I guess Vince must know me pretty well and just figured I'd go see the trained first. Jeff shrugged and looked at Maven "Do you really think you guys can trust RVD?" Maven shrugged his shoulders and said with a slow deep voice "Only time with tell." Nikita Now standing looks at the trainer and asked if she could go home now. The trainer looked at her an said " yeah but I think you better get some x-ray done at the hospital and you may a concussion so try not to sleep tonight or drive anywhere. Nikita responded with a deep sigh ok I'll go to the hospital." She then turned to both Maven and Jeff and said so who's driving my car home and who's driving me to the hospital. Maven said " I'll drive your car but I think you should stay somewhere so that you can stay awake with someone." Jeff Interrupted " you guys can stay at my house we don't have any events for another 2 weeks and I'll be sure to keep you awake he smiled." Nikita groaned and said, "ok sounds like a plan." With that Jeff Grabbed Nikita and their stuff and they went to his car. 


	6. Nikita goes to the hospital

Ch6 the hospital  
  
When the entered the hospital the Secretary looked at Nikita and said " Hello Ms. Hardy we've been excepting you." Nikita was then placed in a wheelchair and wheeled to get some x-ray done. Jeff was sitting in the lobby and called Matt from his cell phone to let him know they where at the hospital. Jeff could barely dial the numbers on his phone he was shaking so badly. Matt picked up and could instantly tell something was wrong.  
  
Jeff: Hey Matt  
  
Matt: What's up? Where are you? Is Nikki ok?  
  
Jeff: (sounding very un easy at this point) Well I'm at Mercy Hospital I think that you better come down here.  
  
Matt: WHAT? OH Man I'll be right down. (Hanging up the phone)  
  
Jeff was now pacing in the lobby waiting for ether a doctor to tell him what was wrong or for Matt to show up. Just as he was convinced he was going to lose his mind. Matt walked in. Jeff ran up to him and gave him a huge hug it was comforting to see his brother Jeff had been alone in the lobby for nearly thirty minutes and couldn't stand waiting much longer. Matt knew just by his bothers expression something wasn't right.  
  
Matt: How is she? The Doctors say what's wrong yet?"  
  
Jeff: Well the trainer said she's got a concussion and shouldn't sleep tonight as far as the doctors go I've been pacing this lobby for good thirty minutes and they haven't said anything yet.  
  
Matt: Man I knew she didn't look too good I really hope she's ok. She's not going home tonight is she?  
  
Jeff: No I told her that she could stay the night and Maven is staying as well.  
  
Matt: Of course Maven loves that girl more then life it's self. Is it cool if I stay and Amy just to make sure she's all right?  
  
Jeff: Sure we'll make it a party. (laughing slightly)  
  
Matt: (shaking his head) Yeah wooowhoo.  
  
Just then the doctor entered the room. Doctor walked in and introduced himself as Robert Palmer.  
  
The Doctor: Hello I'm Doctor Robert Palmer are you Nikita's brothers?  
  
Jeff: Yes we are…how is she?  
  
The Doctor: Well Nikita has suffered a minor Concussion and some broken ribs we also put three stitches in the cut above her eye. She's a tough girl and lucky that those where the only injuries she sustained.  
  
Matt: Can we go see her?  
  
The doctor: That really isn't necessary she should be coming our here fairly soon and can go home. I think she should probably be with someone tonight rather then alone.  
  
Jeff: Yeah she's staying at my place.  
  
The doctor: Good then I trust you know she has to stay up the rest of the night  
  
Jeff: Yeah we're aware of that thanks.  
  
Just as the Doctor was finishing up with her bothers the nurse brought Nikita over.  
  
Matt and Jeff both walked up to their sister and gave her a hug.  
  
Matt: You had us worried for a minute there. Looks like your going to have a long night.  
  
Nikita: Yeah I know tell me about it well at least I have Maven and Jeff to keep me awake.  
  
Matt: Well Amy and I are going to stay the night also so we can take turns staying awake.  
  
Nikita: Oh OK cool.  
  
Jeff: Umm guys let's get going I'm sure Amy and Maven are waiting for us.  
  
Matt and Nikita: Yeah lets go  
  
They left the hospital after Nikita filled out a few forms and went to Jeffs' house Nikita was suddenly feeling very tired in Jeffs car and started to close her eyes. When she suddenly felt a smack on her arm courtesy her brother.  
  
Nikita: (Slightly annoyed) OW Man Don't you think I'm injured enough?  
  
Jeff: sorry you where falling asleep and well your not suppose to sleep  
  
Nikita: OH well we're at you house anyway.  
  
Jeff got out of his car and helped his sister out as they saw matt pull in the drive. Maven was very happy to see Nikita.  
  
Maven: Damn girl what took you so long I was getting REALLY worried. (giving Nikita a gently hug)  
  
Nikita: Well they had to take X-rays and se if I was stable enough to go home tonight they didn't know if they wanted me to leave tonight.  
  
Jeff: What? The doctors didn't tell us that  
  
Nikita: Well they don't have to tell you everything. Anyway lets get into the house I'm tired of standing my ribs hurt too much.  
  
Maven: (while grabbing Nikita's other side to help Jeff bringing her in) Ribs? Don't tell me the bastard broke your ribs right?  
  
Nikita: Something like that. Thankfully I don't have any internal bleeding though.  
  
Matt: (walking in behind Jeff, Maven and his sister) Well that is a good thing trust me that's something you don't want to mess with  
  
Maven placed Nikita on the couch in the living room near the t.v and sat next to her cradling her in his arms. While Jeff Took the Recliner in the Corner. Matt went to go find Amy it was nearly two am so he figured most likely she went to go lie down or something. Matt walked into the spare bedroom and whispered, "Amy? You Awake"  
  
Amy: Yeah I'm awake I was just resting how's Nikki?  
  
Matt: Well she's here but she's gotta stay up for the rest of the night she has a pretty bad concussion and some broken ribs.  
  
Amy: Oh man I'm gonna go out and see her  
  
Amy turned on the light and at that point could see just how worried Matt was about his sister. Reaching out to give him a hug she said in a comforting voice " Don't worry Matt she's going to be ok" Matt gave a heavy sigh and replied that's not what I'm worried about.  
  
Amy: Then what are you worried about?  
  
Matt: Nothing Ill you later I promise for now that's just go check and Make sure Jeff, Maven and Nikita aren't all sleeping.  
  
Amy: Ok  
  
Matt and Amy walked in to find Maven and Nikita Wrapped up in a blanket watching the movie "Ready to Rumble" while Jeff remained curled up in a ball in the arm chair half a sleep and half awake. Nikita looked to be very content and Maven looked to be very awake.  
  
Amy: Nikki how are you girl?  
  
Nikita: I'm surviving tired but surviving…you don't have to stay awake with us if you don't want to. I think you guys should take turned sleeping other wise inevitably we'll be asleep  
  
Jeff: (Peerking up) No I won't I have a lot of energy I'm just saving it for the moment.  
  
Nikita: Yeah this coming from the guy who was just nearly sleeping in an armchair.  
  
Jeff: conservering my strenthg  
  
Nikita: (Grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her brother) Yeah sure whatever I still think you guys should take turns.  
  
Matt: OK OK…Then who wants to be first one to stay up  
  
Jeff and Maven together: I will.  
  
Jeff glares at Maven and Maven just give him a sly smile back.  
  
Matt: Alright then its' settled Jeff and Maven are the first two up and Amy and I will sleep for the 4hrs then you two will and then hopefully it will be around 8 am then we can all sleep.  
  
Jeff and Maven: Sounds cool to me  
  
Matt and Amy: All right night kids be good  
  
Jeff Nikita and Maven: Nite  
  
Nikita gets up and starts to walk around the house in and out of the kitchen and living room. Leaving Jeff and Maven alone in the other room.  
  
Jeff: OK I guess that's one way to stay awake (laughing)  
  
Maven: Yeah I guess…this movies is really good though and I know Nikita likes a lot  
  
Jeff: Yeah I can't help but think something is bothering her  
  
Maven: Yeah I know what you mean do you think it could possibly be the undertaker and her not being able to have a match right now.  
  
Jeff: Possibly I don't know I think it's something else…. have you gotten the script for next week yet?  
  
Maven: Yeah but I haven't looked at it yet…why?  
  
Jeff: Well I read something about you challenging the Undertaker and it looked like almost RVD was helping you instead of Hunter.  
  
Maven: What? How does that work?  
  
Jeff: I Don't know I only read a little from the one the gave Amy  
  
Nikita: Hey what are you guys talking about? (Interrupting their conversation and sitting next to Maven)  
  
Jeff: Nothing really just the business you know same old same old (looking at his watch) Wow it's almost four am.  
  
Nikita: no way I've been wondering around for an hour  
  
Maven: Yeah looks like you have I didn't even realize the movie ended.  
  
Jeff: ( Yawning ) Well you guys wanna see Dude where's my car?  
  
Maven: Sure why not  
  
Nikita: That's my favorite movie.  
  
Nikita rested up against Maven and watch as her brother began to fall asleep while watching the movie. Not wanted to bother him she just let him does off figuring she could easily keep her self-awake plus he had Maven to keep her wake. Not realizing that Maven had just drifted off to sleep. Besides it was four thirty in the Morning Matt was bound to wake up soon and take over for Jeff. Looking up at Maven she realized he had fallen asleep also she knew he needed his rest so she chose not to wake him. Knowing he had to be on Raw on Monday and would only had Sunday to rest. Nikita felt herself becoming very tired and for some reason gave in and fell asleep. Nikita was suddenly awoken by her brother Matts loud voice.  
  
Matt: NIKITA!! NIKITA!! WAKE UP!!! NIKITA!!!  
  
Nikita: What?!? WHAT? What's wrong?  
  
Matt: You were sleeping that's what's wrong.  
  
Nikita: oh man how long was I out for?  
  
Matt: (now turning to Jeff) Jeff how long was she asleep for how could you do this I told you to wake me up?!?  
  
Jeff: Man I didn't mean to fall asleep I just did  
  
Maven: Better yet Nikki why didn't you wake me up?  
  
Nikita: there's no need to fight I've been sleep for about thirty minutes I last looked at my clock at four thirty in the morning. I didn't want to wake anyone up I know you all needed your rest specially you Maven you gotta be at Raw on Monday.  
  
Maven: We'll discuss this later I'm going to bed its Matts turn to take over.  
  
Jeff: yeah I'm going to bed too night all.  
  
Nikita and Matt: Night  
  
Matt: so tell me again why you didn't wake anyone up?  
  
Nikita: ask me later I'm not thinking straight right now you know that.  
  
Matt: Yeah I know you need any ice or anything for your ribs?  
  
Nikita: Yeah actually I do they are getting pretty sore  
  
Matt: well at least we managed to waste an hour with our bickering.  
  
Nikita: Yeah only two more to go let's go watch the Sun rise  
  
Matt: (handing Nikita the ice) Sure  
  
They both walked out side Matt Helped Nikita to walk onto the deck to watch the sunrise a good hour went by when suddenly Nikita's cell phone rang. To her surprise it was Hunter.  
  
Nikita: Hello  
  
Hunter: Hey girl what are you doing up?  
  
Nikita: who are you kidding I never went to sleep I had a concussion and broken ribs.  
  
Hunter: Oh man are you going to be ok?  
  
Nikita: Yeah the doctors said in two weeks I should be as good as new.  
  
Hunter: OH well I'll let you go I just wanted to see how you where doing. I was up doing my morning work out anyway.  
  
Nikita: You still in North Carolina?  
  
Hunter: Yeah till Sunday I'm on the same flight as your hunny Maven.  
  
Nikita: OH well maybe later today when I've gotten some rest you can stop by or something.  
  
Hunter: well just give me a call ok?  
  
Nikita: Ok I will bye  
  
Matt: who was on the phone?  
  
Nikita: oh that was Hunter he wanted to see how I was doing  
  
Matt: oh well it's almost eight am if you wanted you could go to sleep now  
  
Nikita: OH you bet ya I'm so ready for bed mind helping me out though it's a little difficult to walk.  
  
Matt: no prob sis  
  
Matt helped his sister into bed and went to bed himself. Even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep that well with the thoughts running through his head about his sister and how something still wasn't right. 


	7. The next day

Ch7 The Next Day  
  
Nikita woke up and looked at her watch. * wow one in the afternoon I can hardly believe I slept this late. Then again I did go to bed at eight in the morning I wonder if the rest of the house is awake.* she rolled over to find Maven next to her and still sleeping. * I'll just let my baby sleep he needs his rest. I'm going to miss him soo much these next couple of weeks I can't believe this happened I really wish I could see him more often.  
  
Sigh * I'll be back before I know it. * Nikita began to get up when she heard Maven give a small sigh. She nearly melted at the sound she loved him more then anything and a mere sigh was all it took to make her melt. * Well I better get up before I wake him he needs his rest for Monday.* As Nikita was about to get out of bad she felt Mavens arms Wrap around her and bring her back into the bed.  
  
Maven: (Giving his million dollar smile) Mornin Babe  
  
Nikita: Morning hun…did I wake you I tried not to I know you need you rest  
  
Maven: Nahh I was in between a sleep and awake plus I could feel you moving around  
  
Nikita: (yawning a little) Yeah I forget you always know when I'm about to wake up.  
  
Maven: (looking into Nikitas eyes with concern written all over his face) How are you feeling? You going to be ok while I'm away?  
  
Nikita: (Being a hard ass but was being torn a part on the inside by the question) Heh Yeah I'll be fine, It's only two weeks I'm sure I'll ok…what about you?  
  
Maven: (kissing Nikita on the head) You don't worry about me I'll be fine you just concentrate on getting better.  
  
Nikita: Yeah but have you read the script for the Next three weeks?  
  
Maven: Yeah I have and yeah I know you have to fight your brothers when they come back, but trust me babe it's only temporary Vince wont keep it like that.  
  
Nikita: He better I don't like the thought of fighting them.  
  
Maven: (Grabbing Nikita and hugging her) It's gonna be ok I promise hunny…but we better get up so since in wasting a perfectly good day in bed.  
  
Nikita: Yeah I suppose so (starting to get up) OWWW (Nikita falls back into bed)  
  
Maven: (in Shock What…what is it? Are you ok?  
  
Nikita: Yeah just didn't realize how much it hurt to get up till now.  
  
Maven: (Helping Nikita to her feet) Here let me help  
  
Nikita: Thanks Babe you're the best  
  
Maven and Nikita both headed downstairs as they heard Jeff, Amy and Matt talking.  
  
Matt: Man I don't know I'm telling you something is really wrong with her. I'm her brother I just can feel these things ya know. Just like I knew when the Undertaker hurt Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Yeah I know what your saying I have the same feeling like something isn't right with her. I think we should try to talk to her.  
  
Amy: I still think you guys are over reacting I think she's fine she was just REALLY tired last night that's all. Ya all worry too much.  
  
Matt: (Mumbling) That's what you think  
  
Jeff: (Mumbling also) Your not her brother  
  
Amy: enough with the grumbling you two just talk- (getting interrupted by Nikita and Maven)  
  
Nikita: Morning Family  
  
Maven: Morning peeps  
  
Jeff: Morning Sis, Morin Maven  
  
Matt: Good morning sunshine and hey Maven  
  
Amy: Cool I'm family now what's up Maven?  
  
Nikita: (smiling) Of course your family your like a sister to me.  
  
Amy: (laughing) Yeah you're like sister to me too.  
  
Jeff: Awww how cute a bonding moment  
  
Maven: Yeah that was soo cute…but what are we doing today?  
  
Matt: I dunno what do u guys wanna do?  
  
Nikita: Well I told Hunter I'd call him and we'd all get together cause him and Maven are leaving tomorrow.  
  
Matt: OK cool…Maybe he can think of something to do.  
  
Jeff: I think I wanna go to the beach and surf  
  
Maven: Yeah that sounds like a really good idea.  
  
Nikita: hang on let me call Paul  
  
Paul: Hello  
  
Nikita: Hey you how's it going?  
  
Paul: Pretty well just hanging out at the hotel being bored you know same ole stuff…. how are you feeling?  
  
Nikita: I'm doing better I'm not in as much pain any more.  
  
Paul: That's good to hear so what's going on today?  
  
Nikita: I don't know I heard Jeff and Maven talking about surfing which most likely means we're going to the beach you wanna come?  
  
Paul: Sure just let me get my things together and I'll be down there  
  
Nikita: You remember where Jeff lives right?  
  
Paul: Yeah I do if I get lost I'll call you  
  
Nikita: Ok see you in like 20 minutes bye  
  
Paul: Ok bye  
  
Nikita hun up her cell phone and sat in Mavens lap.  
  
Nikita: OK he's going to be here in 20 minutes I take it as we're going to the Beach?  
  
Jeff: Yeah if it's cool with you guys  
  
Nikita: cool with me  
  
Matt: I suppose it's cool  
  
Amy: who you Kidding I love the beach  
  
Maven: Yeah the beach rules I wanna go surfing  
  
Nikita: Well I suggest you where something other then the sheepy pajama's you're in (laughing)  
  
Maven: Yeah I suppose I'll go get changed I suggest you do the same  
  
Nikita: OK Ok I'm going (grabbing Maven by the hand) Come on  
  
Jeff: (laughing) Those two are great together I'm happy for Nikki…. (Now getting serious) but I still think something is wrong  
  
Matt: (sighing) Yeah me too  
  
Amy: I still think you guys are over reacting but I gotta go get dressed later  
  
Jeff: ok  
  
Matt: (lightly kissing Amy) have fun  
  
Amy: (while walking away to the other guest room) Will do  
  
Jeff: (Looking at his brother) Did u by any chance read the script that Vince sent Amy?  
  
Matt: No I haven't had a chance why?  
  
Jeff: Well apparently in the script both me and you and Lita turn against Nikki after she helps us to succeed in getting the Undertaker back….I think that's what might be bothering her.  
  
Matt: (shocked) Oh man are you serious? How long do we have to have a feud with her I don't like the thought of hurting her or fighting with her specially where I know Hunter, Maven, RVD, and AL Snow aren't going to go against and who knows who else she has made friends with.  
  
Jeff: That's just the thing Maven does have to fight her and does Hunter trust me the script takes a weird turn just read it or find out in 2 weeks when we get back.  
  
Matt: I don't like the sounds of this at all it looks like Nikita is going to be alone with no one to help her  
  
Jeff: Just trust me she'll be ok.  
  
Matt: I hope so I just (getting interrupted by a loud knock at the door)  
  
Matt and Jeff both get up and start to walk towards the door  
  
Jeff: We'll finish this later that's probably hunter  
  
Matt: Yeah ok no prob (Opening the door)  
  
Matt: Hey Hunter how you doing?  
  
Hunter: I'm good…How's Nikita doing?  
  
Jeff: She's holding up she seemed excited to be going to the beach  
  
Hunter: good I was concerned about her (Amy now entering Beach bad in hand)  
  
Amy: Hey hunter (giving him a small hug) how are you?  
  
Hunter (hugging Amy back) I'm good I was here for a little bit and decided to come visit and see how Nikita was feeling.  
  
Amy: She seemed a little better today…but you never really know with her she has a tendency to cover how he feels even when she's hurting.  
  
Hunter: Yeah I know she's one tough girl (Nikita and Maven enter holding hands)  
  
Nikita: who is tough? I'm not that tough…Hey Hunter (running over and giving him a hug Hunter was like a second Dad to her on the road and she loved having him around)  
  
Hunter: Hey girlie how are you?  
  
Nikita: I'm good (going back to Maven holding his hand and smiling) how are you? How's the leg holding up?  
  
Hunter: I'm good the leg is holding up just fine I could definitely surf today no problems with that…. are you sure you're up to surfing today?  
  
Nikita: Actually I'm just going to Swim and Sun Bathe I'm really not suppose to surf with my ribs messed up like they are.  
  
Maven: (Now embracing Nikita) Yeah you gotta take it easy and get your rest so you can be one hundred percent when you get back.  
  
Hunter: (smiling) I knew I always like you Maven I like the way you think (resting his arm on his shoulder)  
  
Maven: (smiling back) Thanks man  
  
Jeff: (interrupting) All right with that said let's get going  
  
Matt: OK I'll lock up you guys go to the car  
  
Everyone: OK c-ya 


	8. something bad happens at the beach

Nikita, Jeff, Maven, Matt, Amy, and Hunter all went to the beach. Nikita decided to sunbathe while watching her brother Jeff along with Maven surf. Well… Maven was attempting to surf being from Oregon he never really surfed too much. Matt was with Amy playing with her in the water while hunter was at the rental place renting a surfboard. Matt couldn't surf cause of a pervious injury to his knee from wrestling. Nikita fell asleep and then woke up about a half hour later feeling something cold dripping on her face. She looked up at a soaking wet Maven and Jeff dripping on her. She smiled at them and wiped her face off. She suddenly felt like they where up to no good.  
  
Nikita: Hey guys what are you up too (suddenly becoming uneasy)  
  
Jeff: (giving and evil smile) Nothing sis nothing at all  
  
Maven: Yeah hun don't worry (crouching down next her)  
  
Jeff: OK go!!  
  
With that Stated Maven and Jeff both Picked Nikita up and ran with her in their arms into to the water and threw her in. She Kicked and screamed till she hit the water.  
  
Nikita (surfacing) DUDE!!! Be careful I'm still getting over my injuries guys remember?  
  
Maven: Oh yeah sorry babe I wasn't thinking  
  
Jeff: OH yeah are you ok?  
  
Nikita: Yeah it feels kind of good to be in the water  
  
Hunter: (swimming over) Hey!!! What are you guys trying to kill her or something? (Smiling and laughing)  
  
Jeff: (smiling) no we were just having fun…Say where are Matt and Amy? (Suddenly feeling something pulling at his leg) WHAT THE….AHH SOMETHINGS GOT MY LEG!!  
  
Matt: Surfacing Gotcha ya man!  
  
Jeff: (holding his chest) Man don't do that I'm liable to have a heart attack (suddenly seeing Nikita being pulled underwater)  
  
Jeff, Mat, Maven and hunter: NIKITA!!  
  
Amy (surfacing) Gotcha ya!!  
  
Nikita: (Surfacing) Ok Ok I get it I'm suppose to have fun in the water (smiling)  
  
Maven: Damn straight you are (grabbing her in his arms)  
  
Jeff: Well I'm gonna go catch some waves care to join me Mave?  
  
Maven: Nahh I think I'm gonna hang out here with Nikki and swim for a bit  
  
Matt: Hey I can I borrow your board I think I wanna see if my knee will let me surf?  
  
Maven: Surf just don't scratch it  
  
Matt: No prob  
  
Amy: Hey Hunter are you going surfing with them or can I borrow your board?  
  
Hunter: go ahead and borrow my board I'm gonna chill here with Maven and Nikki  
  
Amy: ok cool  
  
Matt, Jeff, and Amy get out of the water and head to the boards. Before Nikita knows what's happening she notices her them attempting to surf. Jeff was good at it cause he was good at just about every sport. While Matt did ok although he struggled a bit with his knee, Amy was just getting the hang of it. Nikita was having fun flipping around in the Ocean she could move in the water like she did in the ring cause she didn't have to worry about gravity. Maven and hunter where play fighting with her. When suddenly hunter got real serious and told Nikita he needed to talk to her.  
  
Hunter: Nikki I need to talk to you about something  
  
Nikita: What is it?  
  
Hunter: (looking over at Maven) Well actually Maven and me have to tell you something.  
  
Nikita: (now very curious) what's that?  
  
Hunter: (sighing reluctantly) Well when you get back to the WWF it says in the story line your suppose to fight Matt and Jeff then go on to Fight Maven and Me  
  
Nikita: WHAT!! You guys are my parteners I can't fight you  
  
Maven: (holding Nikita) Don't worry babe it's only for a short period of time your going to be teaming up with Hunter and me against Matt Jeff and Amy, then you fight me for the hardcore championship then you team up with RVD Against Hunter but trust me it will work out to be ok.  
  
Nikita: I can't I just can't (running out of the water and too her towel in disbelief she gets dressed and beings to walk away from the beach and towards her house she didn't know how long the walk would be she just want to get away as soon as possible and hoped no one would follow her.)  
  
Maven: NIKITA!! NIKITA!! COME BACK (He tries to run after her but Hunter stops him dead in his tracks)  
  
Hunter: Don't worry she'll be back she just needs time to relax  
  
Maven: ( now pushing hunters arm off his chest) You don't know she may do something drastic.  
  
Matt: (now out of the water and nest to Maven and Hunter who are standing next to the Towels. Jeff and Amy where also standing there.) What the hell just happened? Why did Nikita just run off?  
  
Maven: Well Hunter told her about the matches and freaked out and went running down the road.  
  
Jeff: We gotta go get her she's liable to run home which really wouldn't be good for her in her condition.  
  
Amy: Yeah I know Nikki is liable to pass out on the side of the road.  
  
Hunter: Well lets stop talking and get going (grabbing their stuff and running to Matts explorer.)  
  
Jeff: Hey look I'll take my car it's faster you guys follow me ok?  
  
Everyone all right  
  
Jeff jumps into his car and squeals off with Matt following.  
  
* Meanwhile back with Nikita *  
  
It was starting to get dark but Nikita didn't care she just wanted to get home she couldn't believe how badly Vince had screwed her. Her side was really starting to hurt and she was feeling a little light headed cause she hadn't eaten yet. She decided instead of going to Jeffs she was going to walk to her house. She didn't care how far away it was. Nikita started feeling really dizzy and decided to sit down on the guardrail. "Man what am I doing I should have just gone to Jeff's house it was closer I've probably walked like 12 miles at least what was I thinking? I know I wasn't thinking I should have stayed at the beach. Oh well there's no turning back now I just gotta make it home." Just as Nikita was getting up to beginning walking again she felt another dizzy spell come across her as she was feeling this she saw car head lights coming towards her. Suddenly the car headlights went black, as did the whole world around her. Nikita had fainted on the side of the road luckily the car was Jeffs car who now beside the road with her trying to get her to wake up. Matt pulled up behind them shortly after Matt and Maven where the first two out of the car then the group came running over.  
  
Jeff: Nikita speak to me tell me your ok (Nikitas face was very red and the rest of her body was pale Jeff was really scared for his sisters life now) NIKITA!!  
  
Matt: Jeff…is she ok?  
  
Jeff: I don't know I saw her sitting here on the road I pulled up and when she got up she fainted.  
  
Maven: Did she eat today?  
  
Jeff: I don't think so I mean I haven't seen her eat  
  
Maven: OH man that's definitely why she fainted.  
  
Nikita: (now waking up and having no idea why she is in Jeffs arms tries to squirm free not knowing who it is) GET OFF ME LET ME GO I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!! (Now trying to kick free)  
  
Jeff: (Talking very quietly) Nikita! Nikita! Calm down it's me Jeff  
  
Nikita: (Recognizing the voice) Jeff? Wha-What happened?  
  
Maven: ( now embracing Nikita in his arms) You passed out babe you where walking for over 12 miles.  
  
Nikita: I was I had no idea I just started walking and the next thing I know I'm halfway to my house.  
  
Maven: it's ok let's get you to Jeffs and cleaned up and then we'll get some food  
  
Nikita: Ok  
  
Jeff : OK who's riding with me?  
  
Hunter: I'll ride with you that way Maven and Nikita can get the back seat.  
  
Jeff: All right cool. 


	9. The Doctors

At the Doctors  
  
Nikita thought this day would never come it was Wednesday all ready and now she could finally figure out if she could go back to the WWF early and if her brothers would be as well. For some reason they all had doctors appointments on the same day She was waiting patiently in her doctors office for the doctor to tell her what he had to say about her x-rays. She was lying down the on table about to sit up when the doctor walked in.  
  
The Doctor: Hello Ms. Hardy how are you today?  
  
Nikita: Much better I don't even feel like my ribs are broken any more…. So what do ya think doc do you think I can go back next week or should I wait another week?  
  
The Doctor: Well your ribs are much better…. I'm going to say that you can go back next week but I'd advise you not to do any hardcore matches for at least a week your ribs are still healing and it could cause permanent damage.  
  
Nikita: Will do! Doc thanks for telling me the good news (shaking the doctors hand as she is getting ready to leave)  
  
The Doctor: No problem Ms. Hardy good luck in your career  
  
Nikita: Thanks  
  
* Meanwhile back at Jeff's house where Matt and Amy have arrived with very good news *  
  
Matt: So what did the doctor say?  
  
Jeff: He gave me a clean bill of health I'm back next week  
  
Matt: Yeah me too can ya believe we're back next week?  
  
Jeff: Yeah I know…. how about you Amy what did he say?  
  
Amy: I'm good to go back…. I wonder what they said to Nikita I hope she can go back too.  
  
Jeff: Probably she looks pretty good I mean she's not doubled over in pain any more  
  
Matt: Yeah I can definitely see her getting back next week.  
  
Amy: Yeah me two.  
  
Nikita: Pulled her car into Jeffs driveway and proceeded towards the door. Before she could even ringing the doorbell the door swung open.  
  
Jeff: Hey girl how'd the appointment go.  
  
Nikita: (with a smile sigh) Well..the doctor said….  
  
Jeff: Oh man Nikki….  
  
Nikita: No No NO let me finish the doctor said I'm fine and I'm going back in a week.  
  
Matt: Matt Nice!! ( hugging his sister) WE can go back too!!  
  
Nikita: DO u guys remember the script though?  
  
Matt: Yeah I know I can't believe we're fighting and your fighting Maven and Hunter.  
  
Nikita: Yeah I know tell me about it….but I'm gonna go rest I'm a bit tired  
  
Matt: Ok Yeah Jeff, Amy and I are going out for a bit we'll back later on.  
  
Nikita: All right later  
  
Nikita watched as her brothers and Amy left he house she knew nothing was wrong but what she was unsure of.  
  
Stayed tuned more to come and trust me it gets Interesting… 


	10. Finally Nikkita has come Back to Raw

Chapter 10 Nikkita get some surprising news:  
  
Setting: Alberta Canada, the Molson Dome, At the Arena before Monday night RAW  
  
Nikkita Walked out of the cab and headed towards the arena she had to show up before all the other superstars and keep her identity secret because no was suppose to know she was back in the WWF which had now changed its name to WWE. Nikkita gave a heavy sigh as she walked into the arena. A lot had happened that week before she came back. Maven had broken up with her saying it was too complicated with having to fight her for the hardcore title and they agreed to be friends rather then hating each other. Hunter didn't like the idea of Nikkita fighting the Undertaker and decided if she was going to do this she was on her own. Nikkita couldn't dwell on the past week she had been on her own before and was ready to do it again. Besides Mr.Flair said he had an offer for her that she wouldn't have been able to resist. Nikkita started to make her way up to Ric's office she cold hear the loud screams of the fans outside which made her assume that the other wrestlers where entering the arena she made a quick dash for Ric's Office in order to ensure she was not seen. She knocked on the door and heard Ric's voice on  
  
the other said. It seemed as though he had been on the phone.  
  
Ric: come in (seeing Nikkita he grinned broadly)  
  
Ric: Ahh Nikkita…. So good to have you back (shaking her hand)  
  
Nikkita: Thank you Mr. Flair it's great to be back I can't wait to get my hand on that under taker  
  
Ric: Well Nikkita I wanted to tell you that you have a few new allies in the WWE  
  
Nikkita: Yes I read in the script I would have new allies but I was curious as to whom.  
  
Ric: Well I want to alley you with the N.W.O, but you gotta promise me you will take whatever consequences may come with this and you gotta leave the Undertaker alone and I'll see to it he leaves your brothers alone.  
  
Nikkita OK That sounds like a deal.  
  
Ric: Oh and you have a tag team match tonight  
  
Nikita: With who?  
  
Ric: Well you and the one and only Shawn Micheals, and Kevin Nash Verus Team Xtreme with Lita.  
  
Nikita: WHAT?  
  
Ric: This is an unfair business Nikita and it appears your brothers don't like you fighting their fight for them so meet your new nemesis.  
  
Nikkita: I will agree to this only to keep the Undertaker from my brothers  
  
Ric: I thought you'd see things my way it was very nice doing business with you Ms. Hardy  
  
Nikkita left Flairs office and couldn't believe it the script was right she was fighting her brothers. She knew Shawn was coming back after all he was the mysterious person who kept calling her. Nikkita looked at her watch, which read 7:30 and knew she was going to have to go to her locker room to change for RAW. 


	11. Back in NWO's Lock room

Ch11 back in the N.W.O locker room  
  
Nash: I've got a special surprise for you guys tonight specially you Shawn  
  
Shawn: oh and just what is that?  
  
Nash: Well let's just say you got a three person tag team match against those medaling Hardy's they will never know what hit them. It will be you, me and one other person.  
  
Shawn: Very nice very nice indeed just who is this other person though?  
  
Nash: Let's take a little walk to their locker room now.  
  
(As they walk towards Nikkita's Locker room a Camera follows them)  
  
Nash: (knocking on Nikkita's door) Hello Nikkita I know you're in there  
  
Nikkita: (Opening her door and noticing the camera she's dressed in a short tight black lather skirt and a black tank top that shows her mid drift) Yes what is it that you want  
  
Nash: Well…Mr. Flair as told us your helping the N.W.O to defeat your brothers in the ring tonight so that we will help you to destroy the Undertaker.  
  
Nikkita: (in a rather mysterious voice) Yes that's right I'm going to destroy them I will show them who's bigger and badder Lita has no chance against me Cause I am the dark assassin and I will destroy her.  
  
Nash: Whelp meet your new Partner Shawn Michaels  
  
Nikkita: You ready to kick some Ass?  
  
Nash and Michaels OH hell yeah!!  
  
Nikkita: All right then….Nash you go do your thing I'll keep Shawn occupied for now.  
  
Nash: All right let's do this.  
  
Nikkita and Shawn Stayed back stage while they watched Nash get into the ring from a T.v. and Challenge team xtreme to come out.  
  
Nash: So Matt and Jeff you think you can (using bunny ears) Live for the moment? Well how about you show us how you are living in the moment and take on Shawn Michaels, Me and the person of my chose tonight in the ring?  
  
(The Hardy's music starts playing Matt Jeff and Lita enter the ring)  
  
Matt: You want a match against us you got it Nash right here right now bring out your other two partners  
  
(They all run to ringside)  
  
Nash: All right just remember you chose this match boys  
  
(Shawn Michaels Music comes on and Nikkita and Shawn Michaels walk out Matt, Jeff and Lita stare in dismay at who is the newest Allie of N.W.O)  
  
(hawn Michaels enters the ring with Nikkita and does his poses While Nikkita jumps on the tope rope and poses for the crowd. She couldn't believe at how much of a pop they where getting. She also couldn't believe she had to fight her brothers but she devised a way to get out of it.)  
  
Shawn: That's right we have your sister now and there is nothing you can do about it. You may have forgotten about her but we never did (grinning a sly grin)  
  
(The bell rings and the 2 tag teams take their posts)  
  
Nikkita is reluctant to fight against her brothers and makes it very evident in the ring. She suddenly decides to change things once and for all Nash is tagged in first and Heel kicks Matt to the face. Matt Twist of Fates Nash. Nash Tags in HBK. He runs into the ring and Slams Matt into the top ropes but is distracted by Lita. Nikkita runs over with a steel chair and before she can hit HBK she is intercepted by Maven who entered through the crowd and drop kicks the chair into Nikkita. Before the referee can see Maven he leaves the area. Meanwhile Jeff gets on the top Rope and Swantons HBk for the 1,2,3 PIN.  
  
Nikkita lay motionless on the floor. Jeff was concerned about his sister's well being but knew there was nothing he could do Flaire wanted them to fight and that is what he got , but something inside Jeff was telling him that Chair wasn't for him he couldn't shake the feeling as he watched his sister get carried up the ramp. 


	12. Nikkita has a rude awakening

Chapter 12 Nikkita has a rude awakening  
  
Nikkita came back to her senses and couldn't believe what had just happened. She woke up on a couch in what was quite obviously the N.W.O's locker room.  
  
Nikkita: decided to go see the one person who she knew could help her out of the situation she was in.  
  
Nikkita made her way to Al Snow's Locker room. As she was walking there she suddenly felt a cold hard force on her arm. Pulling her arm back and instantly going into her bad ass attitude that she had learned to take on. She blurted out who the hell are you and she turned. She heart nearly hit the floor as she the once warm brown eyes that use to look at her where now ice cold. It was her Brothers and they looked pissed. They grabbed both her arms and pulled her into their locker room where Lita, Edge, Christian, Hunter, Maven, Al Snow, and Chris Jericho waited. Nikkita gave out a small scream but found her mouth quickly covered by Matts hand.  
  
Matt: (throwing Nikkita into a couch) Just what the hell do you think your doing? We made you or did you forget? We taught you everything you know and this is how you thank us? By joining forces with N.W.O?  
  
Nikkita: (now standing up) Let me tell you something let me tell all of you something. You may think I'm with N.W.O but I'm not there's no buying me I will forever be my own person and theirs nothing any of you can do. For your information I was going after Shawn Michaels with that chair. I didn't want to fight you Matt I'm ( Nikkita doesn't finish her sentence knowing she can't tell her brothers what is really going on)  
  
Matt: Mark my Words Nikkita you keep this up and N.W.O will be your only allies. I hope you like your new position cause as far as I'm concerned you're not my sister any more I'm threw with you.  
  
Nikkita: Matt you don't understand- (being cut off)  
  
Matt: I've heard enough of your bullshit now get out of my face  
  
Nikkita: (beginning to cry) Matt please let me explain please  
  
Matt: Nash did enough for you now get the hell out  
  
Nikkita: (eye's darting around the room) Chris, edge, Al, Maven, Hunter, Jeff you guys gotta believe me this isn't my choice  
  
Chris: No can do hunny you've chosen your path  
  
Edge: Yeah I'm totally gonna have to agree with him  
  
Maven: I'm glad I dropped your ass a long time ago  
  
Hunter: You better make sure you get yourself some good bodyguards now get the hell out before I throw your ass out.  
  
Nikkita: (getting in Matts Face) Please Matt listen- (getting cut off by Matt slapping her in the face)  
  
Matt: YOU HEARD ME OUT!!!!!!  
  
Nikita Runs out of the locker room  
  
(Al and Jeff both stay quite for they believe Nikkita) 


	13. Al finds out some Disturbing news

Ch13 Al finds out some disturbing news  
  
Nikkita walks down the hall with tears in her in eyes and walks towards her dressing room. She started to feel very Dizzy so she sat down up against the wall. Not realizing that was going on in the locker room that she had just left.  
  
* At the locker room *  
  
Jeff: Matt why didn't you let her explain herself you know there could be a reason for this  
  
Matt: You know something Jeff you've been too damn nice to her this whole time it's about time she got some freakin discipline!! Need you forget this is the same girl who tried to hit you in the head with a chair shot?  
  
Jeff: Matt how do we know that was even for me Maven intercepted it ?  
  
Matt: Oh and what she was going after HBK yeah right she's with N.W.O now there's no way she'd do that- ( Getting cut off by slamming of the door the locker room and Jeff leaving)  
  
Matt: ( turning to Al and Maven who appeared to be in deep conversation) Just what do you two think what is your input on the situation? I'm sure you have an opinion  
  
Al: Well Matt I'm going with your brother on this one I really think there is something going on you never know what those N.W.O Sons of bitchs are up too  
  
Maven: I'm with you on this one Matt she totally needs an ass kicking  
  
Al: ( shocked and surprised) Maven? Man what happened to you…. you loved that girl at one point you really did and now it seems like something has changed in you No one evens recognizes you any more.  
  
Maven:(in a very angry tone) Look it was our choice to break up I didn't make her go to the N.W.O and throw everything away- (getting cut off by Al)  
  
Al: (very aggravated) can't take this any more I'm getting out of here! (Al slams the door shut before he almost hits Maven)  
  
When Al left the locker room he decided to walk around for a bit to clear his head. * This isn't like Nikkita what is going on with here I don't understand why she is acting this way * While he was thinking this he ended up behind a curtain where N.W.O was he could here Kevin Nash and Ric Flaire talking.  
  
Nash: Oh yeah we got that girl right where we want her  
  
Flair: Yeah she'll have nowhere to turn but the N.W.O after this you'll have your new member.  
  
There was another voice he could here it was the Undertaker Al couldn't believe this the Undertaker had teamed up with Flaire to get Nikkita back.  
  
Undertaker: Just remember our deal this bitch is Mine  
  
Flaire: don't you worry you'll get her.  
  
Al heard enough he decided to find Jeff and hopefully find Nikkita and let her know what is going on. He made his way towards her locker room when he heard a small sobbing coming from behind a shipping crate. When he went to investigate he found a rather meek looking Nikkita sitting in a ball crying. Al made his way towards her and Nikkita instantly Jumped up.  
  
Nikkita: Just what do you want? You want to badger me some more? Well I've got news for you (gets cut off by Al)  
  
Al: (stroking her face gently with his hand and almost whispering) SHHH look I'm not here to hurt you any more I'm here to say I believe you. I told Matt and Maven that too and they flipped out on me. I just want to know what is going on to make you act so weird.  
  
Nikkita: ( now bursting into tears cause she so badly wants to tell Al) Oh Al you wouldn't understand there's so much going on I just can't explain it all.  
  
Suddenly Nikkita heard someone walking towards them.  
  
Nikkita: I gotta go I can't be seen with you there's no telling what would happen.  
  
Al: Nik-  
  
Before he could finish she was gone. 


	14. Nikkita gets come unexpected friends

Ch14 Nikkita gets some unexpected friends  
  
Nikkita stopped running and found herself in front of what she thought was her dressing room her vision was blurry from crying and she wasn't feeling all that well. She opened the door and a Very surprised Bradshaw was standing there only in a towel.  
  
Nikkita: ( Shocked and surprised) OH my…. I guess this isn't my locker room I'm sorry.  
  
Bradshaw: Not a problem …actually I was going to look for you when I got dressed. Take a seat I'm going to go get dressed.  
  
With that Bradshaw walked out and into his bathroom. Nikkita sat down on the chair in the room and tried to get herself collected before Bradshaw came back out. She barely knew Bradshaw but always thought he was an all right guy. Nikkita regained her senses and started looking around for a mirror she didn't really want to have raccoon eyes she didn't want Bradshaw to know she had been crying. She turned and looked at the door there had been a full size mirror on it. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into the tight ponytail it was in. She remembered vaguely walking past a water fountain so she opened the door to take a quick look outside and saw the water fountain near the door. She grabbed some tissues that had been on the table next to the chair and hurriedly made her way to the fountain. She wet the tissues and brought them back to the room. She wiped under her eyes and removed the circles. When she had finished she sat back down on the couch. Nikkita began to think to herself * man I wonder what Bradshaw wants and what did Al mean by he wanted to tell me something and he believes I hope he doesn't know…. Nahh he can't he would have been taken care of by now. * Just as Nikkita was thinking this Bradshaw walked in.  
  
Bradshaw: Ok much better now that I'm clothed let's chat (Looking down at her)  
  
Nikkita: (slightly startled as she had been abruptly taken from her daydream) Yes let's talk…. but what exactly did you want to talk about?  
  
Bradshaw: (taking a seat next to Nikkita) Look I just wanted you to know that even if every superstar turns their back on you. You've always got Me, Farooq, and Stone Cold on your side. I don't know what the N.W.O is up too but I know it's no good and I will get to the bottom of it. You may not know us that well but none of us like to see someone being manipulated specially by the N.W.O  
  
Nikkita: You don't understand it's really complicated I'm happy that you guys believe I really don't want to turn against my brothers but- (being cut off)  
  
Bradshaw: No but about it I may not know exactly what Flaire is doing but I will find out and I will find out why and when I do everything will be settled I promise.  
  
Nikkita: It's great to have allies but what do I do about the N.W.O for now I don't want to be with them I'm just allied with them.  
  
Bradshaw: You just leave that up to me trust me tomorrow nights Smackdown will be much different. ( Now noticing the bruise forming under Nikkita's eye) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
Nikkita: What is what?  
  
Bradshaw: that Mark on your face?  
  
Nikkita: Oh I must have got it in the ring when I got hit with the chair (not wanting to mention that Matt slapped her)  
  
Bradshaw: Oh…why did Maven do that anyway I thought you two where friends.  
  
Nikkita: (sighing) Oh Bradshaw that story is for another night I'm tired and gotta get going.  
  
Bradshaw: Ok…when you get to know me more I would like to know.  
  
Nikkita: Maybe..but I gotta get going I'm pretty sure most of the superstars have left by now and well I haven't even changed out of my ring attire.  
  
Bradshaw: OH well let me walk you to your car  
  
Nikkita: I came her in a cab I didn't rent a car I figured I didn't need considering we're leaving for North Carolina tomorrow morning.  
  
Bradshaw: well let me give you a ride to the hotel at least  
  
Nikkita: Ok no problems just come back with me to my locker room to change  
  
* Meanwhile back with Jeff *  
  
Jeff was now in Nikkita's locker room waiting for her to come back he knew she would be back considering her stuff was there. Just as Jeff was about to give up he saw the door open. Nikkita walked in she looked pretty beat up to him then again she was his sister he knew when she was hurting. Jeff was so busy worrying about his sister he almost didn't hear the loud bellowing voice of Bradshaw.  
  
Bradshaw: Now what in the hell are you doing in here?  
  
Jeff: Huh? OH I mean Look I just wanted to talk to Nikkita  
  
Bradshaw: don't you think her locker room should be private?  
  
Jeff: Look I need to talk to her ok she's my sister it's important.  
  
Nikkita: its cool Bradshaw just let him talk  
  
Jeff: Look Nikkita I just wanted you to know I believe you and I think what everyone said today was wrong.  
  
Nikkita: (getting teary eyed again but turns into a hard ass attitude) Look you guys don't know what's really going on I don't want you to get hurt so just stay out of this (grabs her gym bag and bolts towards the door)  
  
Jeff (grabbing her by the waist): No not this time Your not going to run away sit down tell me what's wrong.  
  
Nikkita: I can't Jeff I just can't look I'm part of N.W.O now just leave alone (holding back tears as she pushes Jeff away) I gotta go I'm sorry Jeff I'm so sorry. (Walks out the door leaving both Bradshaw and Jeff in the locker room)  
  
Bradshaw: What the hell just happened?  
  
Jeff: I-I-I don't know I'm so worried about her I know that there's something wrong and I know it's not N.W.O I can see it in her eyes she's running so scared from something.  
  
(Al enters the locker room and sees Jeff and Bradshaw)  
  
Al: Nik-What the-Did I enter the wrong room?  
  
Jeff: (seeing the surprised look on Al's face.) No…Nikkita was here I'm surprised you didn't see her running out of here. Bradshaw and I where talking about Nikkita and trying to figure out what's going on with her.  
  
Al: Well When I found her she was crying behind a shipping crate…. hey before we start talking lets go back to the hotel and see if she's in her room.  
  
Jeff: Sure lets go back…. how do you know what room she's in?  
  
Al: Nikkita has always trusted me she told and gave me a key.  
  
Jeff: cool let's get going  
  
Bradshaw: All right lets go.  
  
Al: um…Jeff could you ride with Bradshaw and I Borrow your car there's one more thing I gotta figure out.  
  
Jeff: Umm…. sure just be nice to my car.  
  
Al: please I wont be any worse then you are too it Mr. I drive 100 miles per hour down the highway for fun.  
  
Jeff: (laughing) All right lets get out of here before security kicks us out.  
  
The three leave the arena still not being able to shake the eerie feeling that something is going on. 


	15. at 4am all is well

Nikkita Sat in a chair in her hotel room with her knee's bent and her arms around them. She watched as the rain splashed down. On the roof in front of her window she glanced at her watch * 1am I can't believe it's 1 am how long have I been sitting here it was 12 the last I looked. I guess things really change when your all along.* She couldn't help but recall what Bradshaw had said her "you always have a friend" She sighed to her placing her head on her knees * how many times in one night did I hear that line. I wonder if Bradshaw really meant it? I gotta get some rest I wish I could just clear my head. I wish I could just tell Matt and Jeff what's going on. I wish Maven would just talk to me I don't know what's going on with him. I wish Hunter didn't hate me. I can't believe this in one night I have lost my entire family. But what did Al mean when he said Jeff and him believe me? I just don't get it. Screw this I need some sleep* with that thought Nikkita did something she hadn't done in a long time as she opened her mini bar in her room she grab a bottle of vodka and drank. * Man that wasn't even close to enough* before Nikkita knew it she had done 4 bottles and was starting to feel it. When suddenly she heard a noise outside her door. Not being able to see too straight she fumbled for the doorknob only causing herself to fall off the chair with a gigantic thud and hit the ground. As she crawled around looking for a light switch cause she had been sitting in the dark she noticed the door begin to open. Too afraid of whom this late night visitor was she decided it was best to hide Nikkita quickly crawled to the corner of her room and sat there in a ball. She sat there for a second and said get a hold of yourself girl your not that drunk. With that she got up.  
  
Jeff, Al and Bradshaw entered Nikkita's room. Al: What the hell was that sound? Jeff (wishpering) I don't know it sound like it came from over here Jeff walked over to where Nikkita was now trying to stand up. Jeff: (surprised and concerned) Nikki!! Nikkita: Jeff! Jeff: (confused and shocked) What are you doing here in this corner in the dark? Al went to the nearest light and turned it on Nikkita: (trying to cover her face with her hair so jeff wouldn't see the bruise from Matt or the tear stains on her face) I was just sleeping and well I heard someone starting to come in and I slipped and well I was- ( being cut off by Jeff) Jeff: What the hell is that mark on your face? Is that from (before he could say another word) Nikkita: It's nothing it's from my match Al: Unless that chair u got hit with had hands there's no way that's from your match. (now noticing another bruise on her throat) What's that? Jeff: that's not from your match. That's from Matt isn't it? Bradshaw: Guys chill out give her some breathing room she's obviously upset. Nikkita: tanks Brad sahw I can handle myself Jeff: (now noticing the empty vodka bottles) WOW hold up have you been drinking? Nikkita: I had a few drinks..look I had to sleep I couldn't sleep ( now beaten down) Look I'm not gonna fight you guys any more frankly I'm too tired and worn out at this point. (making her way to bed to sit down) Jeff: (sitting next her who is followed by Bradshaw and Al) Look Nikkita you can talk to us we know everything. Al: Yeah we know about the N.W.O and how Flaire has been manipulating you. Bradshaw: Like I said Nikki you always gotta a friend. Nikkita: Look you guys have no idea.I guess I should just tell you.but you all have to swear to me that no matter what I tell you. This will not change anything u will not try to get me out of the N.W.O or fight them unless Vince says so. Jeff, Al, and Bradshaw: Fine I swear Nikkita: Ok first off Jeff, Yes this bruise on my face is from Matt smacking me across the face Al, the one on my Neck is from the chair shot it got me in the throat and yes I had a few drinks so I'm a bit buzzed at the moment. Bradshaw:(interrupting Nikkita) What? You told me that was from your match Nikkita what is going on to make Matt hit you and Maven turn against you and you to join the N.W.O. Nikkita: I'm getting to that, Look I was approached by Flaire a while back when I was recovering he told me that if I joined the N.W.O he would make sure the Undertaker didn't hurt Matt, Jeff or Lita any more. I figured what's the worse that can happen I join N.W.O for a few weeks I get to team up with my good friend Shawn and then I go back to my old self and my brothers will be left unharmed. Well it didn't happen that way.. suddenly I'm fighting my brothers and Lita, I'm getting a chair shot curtsey Maven and Everyone that was family to me has turned their back on me. In the matter of one night I have lost everything that was important to me. Next thing I know I'm back stage running to what I think is my locker room and I'm in Bradshaws. That's all I know.PLEASE don't get involved in this guys I don't want to see you get hurt. Jeff: Nikki look you're my sister no matter what I'm here for you. I know things may seem real messed up right now but trust me they are not what they seem. Al: Yeah, Earlier today I over heard Undertaker Flair and the N.W.O talking they really have it out for you. I think they are just using your brothers and Lita as leverage on you. Bradshaw: Not as long as I'm around Nikkita has nothing to worry about as long as I'm around they will never hurt her again. Jeff: Yeah, Same here, Nikkita I'm not gonna let this go on any more. Nikkita: Jeff AL Brad you guys swore you wouldn't do anything..look Shawn is still my friend trust me he's got my back.things are gonna change. Al: I believe you Nikkita just PLEASE watch your back I don't want to see you get hurt. Jeff: Yeah the last thing I want to be visiting you in the hospital again I will respect your wishes but PLEASE Nikkita get out of the N.W.O before it's too late. Bradshaw: Look I don't like this one bit but I'm gonna go along with it. Just remember this if anyone gives you trouble or I see anyone giving you trouble you better believe I'm gonna be right there to throw trouble in their face. Nikkita: Thanks guys..we all need our rest you guys should get going. Al: Nikkita why don't u stay in my room tonight that way we can all leave together in morning. Jeff: Yeah that sounds like a great idea at this point I can't go back to my room Matt will deffinetly be supicous if I do. Bradshaw: Yeah that way we can keep you outta trouble (winks at Nikkita) Nikkita: fine but let's go I'm exhausted. With that said they all go to Al's room. Awaiting the next morning. 


End file.
